Celos
by gisellelovingklaine
Summary: One-shot Crisscolfer. Menciones de Miarren y Chill.


**Entre la foto de Chill y la mención de que Darren está soltero en esa página de internet, no pude contenerme. **

**Que más da.. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Chris estaba sentado en su cómodo sofá sosteniendo una taza de capuchino recién preparado, una taza de café igualmente humeante reposaba sobre la mesa ratona a la izquierda de su portátil, no estaba haciendo nada significativo, sólo repasaba el final de su novela por décima vez esa tarde. Su gato, Brian, afilaba sus garras sobre un antiguo zapato que él ya consideraba perdido.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta y cambió su taza por la de café que yacía en la mesa, la inclinó hacia atrás por sobre su cabeza sin voltearse y sintió las manos de su pareja sobre las suyas.

-¿Cómo estaba Joey cariño? – Preguntó volviendo a su capuchino.

-Bien, envía saludos para ti y Brian – contestó Darren, en un tono algo _seco_ para la opinión del castaño.

-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó dando vuelta sobre sí mismo para descubrir a su amado bebiendo de su café con una expresión seria en su rostro. **_Algo no anda bien _**pensó el joven inclinándose para besar a su novio.

-Si, sólo fue un largo día – replicó el morocho esquivando las intenciones de su novio y abriéndose paso a la habitación.

La expresión en el rostro de Chris cambió radicalmente, Darren nunca esquivaba un beso de su parte, en realidad, usualmente era él quien buscaba esa clase de contacto con el ojiazul. Se levantó del sofá dejando su taza en la mesa de café dispuesto a seguir a su pareja hasta la otra habitación.

-Ya, enserio cariño. ¿Qué te ocurre? – consultó con demanda y preocupación.

-Ya te dije que nada ocurre Chris.

-¿Nada ocurre? ¿Y por qué de repente soy **Chris** y no _bebé _o_ cielo_? – La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio y ceño fruncido del ojimiel. La angustia ante el trato indiferente logró hablar por él, porque de repente se hallaba a sí mismo gritando – DARREN EVERETT CRISS ¿VAS A DECIRME QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE O NO?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu noviecito, **Will**? Digo, se veían muy lindos en la fiesta de Elton John, o al menos eso opina casi todo Tumblr. – Pronunció el nombre como si fuera algo que le produjera un enorme odio interno y muchas ganad de vomitar a la vez y se cruzó de brazos como en el remate del berrinche de un niño pequeño.

Chris soltó una carcajada que no pudo contener ante la escena y Darren abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿De qué se supone te ríes? – Preguntó ahogando su propia risa que se veía contagiada por las carcajadas del castaño.

-Espera, ¿Es enserio? – Consultó entrecortado por su propia risa, incrédulo ante los ridículos celos de su novio.

-¿Parezco estar bromeando? – Dijo el moreno mientras volvía a cruzar sus brazos con aún más fuerza.

Chris volvió a reír, pero esta vez no tan escandalosamente.

-Cariño, sabes que nada de lo que dice la prensa y más aún los fans acerca de mis "romances" – dijo haciendo unas comillas al aire – es cierto.

-Claro que lo se, pero eso no significa que me moleste menos. Estoy cansado de ver que digan que sales con él. – El morocho se sentó en el borde de la cama anunciando un posible llanto con una pequeña mueca en su labio inferior, algo digno de un niño de 6 años. Chris comprendía y adoraba esas expresiones en Darren, si bien era el mayor ciertas cosas en él parecían indicar lo contrario. Este acto en sí, le estrujó el corazón.

-Cielo… -comenzó su discurso tomando posición a su lado en la orilla de la cama y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del ojimiel. – tu también sabes como son las cosas en verdad. Sabes que sólo te amo a ti, sabes lo que me cuesta seguir manteniendo esto en secreto y sabes perfectamente que estoy contigo y tú conmigo, que sólo estamos juntos. Ni siquiera deberían importarte los _novios_ que me inventen ahí afuera.

-P-Pero tú – tú no lo niegas y-y yo -

-Tu tampoco negabas tu amorío con **Mia**, – otro nombre que salió cargado de rencor. - aún agradezco a la página española esa. – continuó entre algunas pequeñas risas de ambos.

-Pero tu sabías que ella y yo no –

-Tú también sabes que entre **Will** y yo no hay nada, pero aún así aquí estas reclamandome como un niño pequeño – dijo el ojiazul arrodillándose y depositando pequeñas cosquillas sobre el vientre del moreno que se retorcía entre carcajadas en la cama.

-¿Me perdonarás por mis tontos celos? – Susurró Darren acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-No lo se, haz meritos. –Pronunció el castaño antes de sentir la presión de los labios con gusto a café del morocho en los suyos.

Chris gimió cuando sintió a Darren lamer sus labios, otorgándole entrada, el beso era apasionado cargado de perdones y reclamos sobre el otro. Pronto resultó lujurioso. Darren se las ingenió para posicionarse sobre el castaño, sus manos encontraron su camino debajo del sweater para descubrir la suave piel al instante, chupo su cuello y hombro, mientras que una mano de Chris se enredó en los oscuros rizos y la otra en la espalda de su novio. Se estremeció cuando sintió la dureza del ojimiel contra su miembro ya duro, provocando la fricción que necesitaba desesperadamente. Pero el morocho repitió la acción una sola vez más antes de pararse en seco y terminar con el beso, dando la distancia justa entre ellos para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Crees que él siente algo por ti? – La pregunta salió disparada como si hubiese estado formulándola en su mente desde hace tiempo.

Chris tal vez no estaba en su momento más lucido y claramente la excitación en su entrepierna no ayudaba mucho. -¿De quién hablas?

-Vamos, cielo, de **Will**, ¿De quién más sino?

-No lo creo. – respondió velozmente comenzando a desprender los botones de la camisa de su amado mientras volvió su atención a sus labios y los unió casi desesperadamente.

Darren quitó las manos de Chris de su camisa, la mitad de sus botones permanecían prendidos y aunque estaba completamente excitado quería hacer sufrir un poco al castaño. Se las ingenió para deslizarlo fuera de su sweater y deshacerse de los pantalones deportivos rápidamente, lo único que separaba al castaño de la exposición total era la suave tela de su boxer negro que puntualmente se encontraba manteniendo apretada la erección del joven. El moreno bajó su rostro hasta la cadera de su amado y comenzó a repartir suaves besos intercalados con mordiscos y algunos dibujos con su lengua mientras deslizaba suavemente el boxer negro hasta que éste terminó en el suelo, junto con el resto de la ropa. Chris se retorcía por el húmedo contacto tan cerca de su erección, pero de repente cesó.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me duele la cabeza.

**_Esto no estaba pasando, él no quería realmente dejarlo así ¿o si? _**Pensaba el ojiazul – ¡Por Dios santo Darren, debes estar jugando!

-¿Sabes a quién le gusta jugar? A **Mia**. Debería llamarla ¿no crees? Podríamos ir a varios eventos importantes donde sabemos que nos fotografiarán, así el rumor comenzaría otra vez.

-Dime que no estas pensando dejarme _así_ sólo por lo de **Will**.

-Claro que no cariño, me duele la cabeza y además saldré con **Mia**, debería prepararme. Iré a tomar una ducha.

Entró casi corriendo al baño para cerrar la puerta detrás de él y estallar en una carcajada. La expresión en el rostro de Chris en ese momento sería algo de lo que siempre se acordaría, abrió la llave del agua y se deshizo de su ropa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuanto más rápido se duchara, más rápido saldría de allí y siendo sinceros él quería disgustarse viendo a Chris encargase solo del problema que él había generado en su entrepierna.

Permanecía de espaldas a la puerta, comprobando la temperatura del agua cuando oyó como ésta se cerraba y le colocaban la traba. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta sintió un leve empujón que los dejó a ambos a merced del agua y una presión contra su trasero.

-No soy tan fácil como crees Everett. Tú generaste el problemilla, tú te encargarás. – La voz del castaño sonaba particularmente ronca, lo que logró una erección en él mismo.

-Creo que ahora tenemos dos problemas. Nos ayudaré, con una condición. – Chris hizo un sonido que alentaba al ojimiel a continuar. – Llámame **Will**. – Le dijo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para poder mirar a su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Oh, ya cállate y bésame maldito hobbit – fue lo último que pronunció el ojiazul antes de devorar los labios del moreno.

* * *

**¡Iupi! Darren es un poquitín cruel e infantil, awwww los amo jajaja.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
